


Mnemonics

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle of his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemonics

Eliade had never understood his obsession with flowers.

Even so, at his request she'd fed and watered them every day without fail, and sang to them to make them grow into joyful twining masses of vibrant greenery.

He knew that if he hadn't destroyed the castle, they would be drifting across the floor in sad processions of withered petals now.

Crowley hadn't the means to bring her back, not even for the sake of the flowers, let alone his own. Gone meant gone.

He counted the petals in his mind as they crumbled into dust on the stones of a castle he had long since burned to ash.

Memory was not enough, but better than nothing.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: petals


End file.
